Kotarō Fūma
Kotarō Fūma (風魔 小太郎) was a real ninja from Japan's Warring States Period. He appears in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle and is the leader of the Kazama Family. Character Creation and Concept When Seishin was starting out, MGW had Kotaro V set up as an important antagonist. He had a contract with a demon, which would feed off dukkha and give him incredible strength to help him commit wrongdoings. Thus, he became a warmonger and enjoyed harming, killing, and spread suffering as long as it aided the Hojo. Not much else was thought of for ideas. The real Kotaro was said to have had a strange and muscular figure; notes further state that his height was over 2 meters (approx over 6'). First Kotaro might have been a former Chiba clan samurai from Shimōsa Province. In the Shōninki, Kotaro is described as a nusubito (盗人), which means thief/robber, but describes a ninja that disregards moral standards. The nusubito are not liked in discussion. Inspired by the Shoninki, MGW decided to have the Seishin version of Fuuma a tall, handsome man with long hair. He is known to have a "strange look" because he often wears a white, long-nose mask with long teeth, face horns, and thin eyes. Also, he is well-built. There's a rumor that he was called "kazama Dewa-no-kami" (風間出羽守) Person/Qualities It is said that all leaders of the Fuuma ninja have adopted the name 'Kotaro", and there have been five in all. The first Kotaro was employed by Hojo Soun (1432 – 1519), and has been a retainer until the Odawara Hojo's downfall. In Seishin, each one has bewitching charisma and are known for their red clothes and physical beauty. His personality is mostly affable, but there is also a demonic mercilessness in which he says is required to lead "His Fuuma", a small force known for effectively spreading chaos. His weapons are double swords (二刀流; nitōryu; two sword style) He wears a hip-length kikko katabira (jacket with metal hexagonal scales) and hachig-ane. The hachigane has a Kanji symbol (uncertain) on it. Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 4 *Knowledge - 4 *Battle Ability - 5 *Heart – 4 *Misc – *Misc – Unique Skills and Talents ;Kenjutsu - Nitōryu :(剣術・二刀流) Kotaro can effectively fight with two blades. Historically samurai used tachi (太刀), which are usually 70 - 80cm, but Kotaro's are the same size as wakizashi and are created at 60 cm. ;Gosha no Jutsu :(五車の術) Kotaro and his rappa are known for creating confusion, provoking the senses of their enemies. Kotaro likes to induce fear and anger to cause openings. Seishin Story Background The Fifth Kotaro was born and raised in Kazama Valley (風間谷; kazamatani), Ashigara mountains, Sagami Province. Since he is only well-known Fuuma ninja, different stories are made regarding his origins. Virtually all of them state that he was a powerful ronin who formed his own band and entered the service of the Hojo Family. Another rumor states that he fought the Hattori Family, who assisted the Sōma clan, during the Northern-Southern Court war. In 1590, he and the Fuuma become wandering thieves. He is deeply supported by Goemon Ishikawa. War Record ;Kotaro First *vs Chigachi Yasuochi (千賀地保遠; Hattori Family) ;Kotaro Fifth *vs Ujitsuna Hōjō (Duel display) *vs Goemon Ishikawa *vs Danzō Katō *vs Ryo Tsukimori *vs Kyoushirou Kousaka and Tsunasuga Kōsei *Battle of Kisegawa (1581) *Siege of Odawara (1590) *vs Tokugawa Shogunate / Kousaka Family Story Appearances *Red Fangs of Fuuma Relationships ; Junnosuke Kazama :(風間 俊之介) Fictional relative. ; Goemon Ishikawa : In Seishin, Goemon joined the Fuuma after fleeing Iga and becoming a thief. His abilities sparks the interest of Kotaro ;Hayashi :Kotaro took a boy under his wing. ;Yokojin Sogatome :(妖狐神 蘇我桐女) A matchless beautiful woman who appears to be Kotaro's wife. She has an ancient feel to her. Media Appearances *Nabari no Ō (隠の王) *Ninja Love: Shall we date? (恋忍者 戦国絵巻) *Sengoku BASARA (戦国BASARA) *Sengoku Musou (戦国無双) *BRAVE10 References/Links *風魔小太郎について (Concerning Kotaro Fuuma; Japanese) *拾弐　「風魔小太郎」ってどんな人？ *hagakurecafe: 風魔小太郎 Category:Seishin Category:Fūma Category:Ninja Category:Rivals Category:Non-Fiction Category:Folklore